


Forget Me Not

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: This was originally supposed to be part of a longer story, which I have abandoned, a sequel to another I wrote, The Choice (hence the strange POV), where Sam pursuades Dean to give up hunting. But I really liked this little bit and it can stand on it's own as a snippet, so I decided to post it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Forget Me Not  
**Author** : agt_spooky  
**Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : Wincest  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own them, more's the pity. Just borrowing!  
**Author's Notes** : This was originally supposed to be part of a longer story, which I have abandoned, a sequel to another I wrote, [ The Choice](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/3048.html#cutid1) (hence the strange POV), where Sam pursuades Dean to give up hunting. But I really liked this little bit and it can stand on it's own as a snippet, so I decided to post it. Short, but sweet. :-) Comments and feedback always appreciated  
 

 

 **Forget Me Not**    
By AgtSpooky

 

"I’m starting to forget her, Sam," you whisper into the dark.

"Hmmm?" He turns towards you, resting his forehead near your ear, sliding a hand over onto your bare chest.

"Mom. It’s getting hard to remember her." Your voice betrays your pain at this admission.

"Oh, Dean," his soft sigh in your ear.

You reach up and cover his hand with your own, then link your fingers. "When Dad and I were hunting, and even you and I, she was always _right there_ in my mind. Our reason for doing this. For revenge…"

You trail off and take a breath. "But now, these months without hunting, without being reminded of her every day…" You swallow deeply. "She’s fading, Sam."

He releases your hands and pulls you to him. You sink gratefully into his embrace, your head on his shoulder. "I don’t ever want to forget how beautiful she was. Her hair, it was so soft. She always smelled so good. And her smile…" Your voice was getting rough. "She used to read me a story every night." You close your eyes tight against the moisture gathering there. "I don’t want her to go."

You feel his arms tighten around you, a kiss in your hair. "Then tell me about her," he says softly. "Even if it’s the same thing you just said, over and over. I _never_ want you to forget her, Dean."

You look up into green eyes so like your own. "I wish you could remember her, Sam. She loved you so much."

His smile is sad. "She died protecting me. That’s the only thing I have to remember her by." He clears his throat. "So c’mon. Tell me a story about her."

You smile at him, your eyes saying _I love you_ and _thank you_. "Well, there was this one time…"

THE END 


End file.
